Caribbean Empire
The Caribbean Empire (Caribbean: Imparo Caribana) is a moderately large country in the Caribbean Sea and on mainland North America. The country consists of all islands in the Caribbean, as well as the territory of Florida. The Caribbean Empire declared independence from the Spanish Empire in 1821, and has had positive relations with them throughout most of the rest of their history. The Empire has had tense relations with the United States, Confederacy, and the United American Empire since its founding, often disputing ownership over Florida. However, the Caribbean has generally avoided war. History of the Caribbean Empire Pre-Colonization (700-1492 AD) In the early years (around 700 AD) the Taíno peoples landed in the Caribbean. They lived peacefully in 5 chiefdoms, and prospered. In 892 AD a man by the name of Cánacaica became cacique of Quisqueya, in the area now known as Hispaniola. He would be a great conqueror, and with excellent military strategy conquered most of the Caribbean. Cánacaica ruled until 943, when he was killed and overthrown by a friend, Guyacha. Guyacha was a harsh ruler, and even though he conquered the entire Caribbean following the Conquest of Trinidad, many people revolted and put Cácacaina's son, Cácacino, in charge. Cácacaino's line ruled for 500 years, until a man named Christopher Columbus landed on Hispaniola. First Attempts at Colonization (1492-1500s) When Christopher arrived, the Taínos worshipped him because he resembled one of their gods. He promptly was taken to the capital and met the current ruler and Cácacaino's descendant Cácacina. Christopher, after meeting the ruler, went back to his ship and started a small settlement there, which did not survive very long. This is because Christopher returned to Spain, whereupon he told all the Spanish persons who would listen that these mysterious people inhabited the place he called "The Indies". He then went on a lavish tour speaking of the Taíno, forgetting to bring back supplies for his men, who all died of various diseases. Spanish Takeover and Colonization (1705-1821) There would be very passive Spanish-to-Taíno relations until one day in 1705, when King Phillip V of House Bourbon, King of Spain, went to visit some of the nobles, who had established lavish estates on the land. He was greeted quite like Columbus, and went to see the ruler of the Caribbean, then a descendant of Columbus and Cácacina, Cácacino V. He greeted Phillip and treated him respectfully, but King Phillip had other plans. In 1706 Phillip sent a military force to remove Cácacino V from power and place a noble in power until he could send a child to the Caribbean that was his, as his firstborn child wasn't born until 1707. The war lasted 5 years, and the Spanish eventually captured the entire Caribbean, adding it into the Viceroyalty of Florida. In 1725 he sent his 9-year old son (His firstborn died young and the second was to become King of Spain) Charles III to rule over the Viceroyalty. Charles III controlled until his death in 1788. He had 3 children, and his firstborn, Charles I of Florida, took control. When Charles I died in 1814 during the War of 1812 his son, Leòn I, took power. Reign of Leòn I (1814-1907) Leòn I, widely regarded as one of the greatest rulers in history, took charge of the Viceroyalty in 1814 after his father died in the War of 1812. After 7 years under the Spanish, he declared independence peacefully. The Spanish left the Caribbean alone, and maintained peace with the country. Leòn would be the longest-standing ruler of the Florida-Caribbean Empire, but during his rule the lands of Florida were lost to the United States. Leòn was the longest ruling emperor in the history of the land, serving for 93 years, from his taking control in 1814 at age 10 to his death in 1907 at age 103. He had 13 children, all of which failed to outlive him. Agustin I's rule (1907-present) Agustin I (1892-), son of Leòn II, grandson of Leòn I, was the next in line following Leòn's death, and as such took power over the lands. However, he deemed himself unfit to rule and set up an election for the general populous to vote on their leader. They chose Juan Manuel Juderías and he ruled until 1909, when the next election was held and Agustin, being 17, put himself in the election and won by a large margin. The country has remained peaceful throughout his tenure, regaining Florida in 1911 after the Confederate States of America collapsed. Culture of the Caribbean Empire Languages There are 3 official languages of the Caribbean Empire: Caribbean, English, and Spanish. Caribbean Language The language most commonly spoken in the Empire, and in some parts of the Americas as a secondary language, Caribbean is a language based primarily off of the Spanish language, with English and small amounts of Dutch and Portuguese mixed in. It uses the Spanish alphabet. Sports Sports are incredibly popular in the Empire, as most people attend car races, soccer (Caribbean: Boia) matches, or rugby games within the empire. Car Racing in the Caribbean The racing scene in the Caribbean Empire exploded with the success of Julien Gedeon, a massively popular driver born in Alvais, Cuba. Julien has achieved fame in other countries, most notedly Sicily. He has struggled in his home territory, however, only finishing in the top 3 once in his 7 races in the Empire. Soccer in the Caribbean The world's game, soccer has a major footprint in the Empire. Most colleges within the Empire play the sport, as well as several clubs on the professional and national level. World Cup The Caribbean Empire qualified for the 1916 World Cup, after winning the American qualifiers. They are in Group E along with the Ottoman Empire, Custodia Alvaro (formerly Hawaii) and Austria-Hungary. They won their first match 5-2 vs Austria. They defeated Custodia 1-0 and the Ottomans 4-2, pitting them vs Great Qing in the Round of 16, who they pounded 4-0. Rugby in the Caribbean Rugby has also taken a strong hold in the nation. Widely regarded as one of the best locations for rugby in the world, the Caribbean has a strong rugby sevens league in the Premye Lig de Rugby (PLR) and a very strong national club. The National team recieved second prize in a Sicilian competition in late 1914. Music Music has become increasingly popular within the empire, the folk and reggae genres as well as Delta blues and jazz have become the most widely popular genres for Caribbean music. Palamusika (translation: loud music) is not very appreciated in the Empire, and is generally frowned upon. Relations with other countries The Caribbean Empire has had generally positive relations with all nations in the world, usually avoiding conflict. Central Powers The Central Powers offered the Caribbean a spot in their alliance in the early portion of the 1900s. The Empire immediately accepted and has supported the Central Powers in all wars since, even if they have not been involved with the war in terms of fighting. Relations with the States The United States and the Caribbean have been on decent terms since the Empire's founding, but there have been quite a few major instances of Caribbean-American aggression: * In the 1820s, the First Carib War took place, with James Madison trying and succeeding at gaining Florida for the United States of America. * Thirty years later, the Caribbean Empire tried to regain Florida while the USA was at war with Mexico, but the attack was repelled after taking a few coastal cities. * In 1914, a string of attacks broke out along the border between the Caribbean Empire and the United American Empire, leaving 3 dead and several more injured. The causes of these attacks are unknown. * In 1917, American border patrol slaughtered the entire town of Marsanta. This led to the Second Carib War, which the Caribbean defeated the UAE handily, seizing most of their southeastern lands. Politics in the Empire Politics are not heavily practiced in the Caribbean; however, when elections were reinstated by Agustin I, politics became of note. There are 8 major political parties in the empire: # Caribbean Socialist Party # Caribbean Monarchist Party # Caribbean Liberal Party # Caribbean Democratic Party # Socialist Party of the Caribbean # Caribbean Communist Party # Republican Party # Imperialist Party The Democratic Party won the only election without Agustin involved. Juan Manuel Juderias was placed as president, but was removed after a terrorist attempted to kill Agustin and said Juderias was the only person who upheld the "true ideals of the Caribbean Empire". Agustin won the new election and has not lost since, but he did disband the election during World War I so as to prevent chaos during the war. Presidential-Imperial Relations There is a set of rules contained within the laws of the Empire that deals with the relations between Emperor and President. They are as follows: # The president can make any laws he deems fit for the country, but only the royal family can pass them. # The president can be removed at any point by the royal family if they believe he is being disrespectful towards the nation. # If the president is removed the imperial family takes over until a mew election is held. # Should a 3rd president be removed from power from the same party that party may not run for election again for 10 years. Royal Progression of the Caribbean, 700 AD-Present Cánacaica (892-943) -> Cácacino (992-1017) -> Cácacao (1017-1064) -> Cácaica (1064-1111) -> Cácacuco (1111-1194) -> Cácacáca (1194-1253) -> Cácaceri (1253-1304) -> Cácaicaca (1304-1357) -> Cácacaya (1357-1422) -> Cácaceci (1422-1474) -> Cácacina (1474-1534) -> Cácacino II (1534-1587) -> Cácacino III (1587-1632) -> Cácacino IV (1632-1687) -> Cácacino V (1687-1710) -> Cácacin (never ruled) (1710-1774) -> Charles I of Florida (1769-1814, ruled from 1788-1814) -> Leon I (1814-1907) -> Agustin I (1907-present)